marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Unwin
Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is a former street punk turned Kingsman agent, under the alias of Galahad. His father was a former candidate for the position of Lancelot who died while protecting Harry Hart and his unit from a grenade blast. Biography ''Kingsman: The Secret Service Gary "Eggsy" Unwin was the son of Michelle Unwin and a man who was a candidate for the position of Lancelot in the Kingsman agency. However, his father died protecting his unit from a grenade, and his colleague Harry Hart presented a medal of bravery to his widowed wife and son, telling them that if they needed something, all they had to do was call the number on the back and deliver a coded message. Seventeen years later, Eggsy was now an unemployed young adult living with his mother, infant half-sister and an abusive stepfather. Despite being very intelligent and capable, he left training for the Royal Marines and lived an aimless life. He stole a car belonging to his stepfather's goons, taking it out for a joyride before being arrested by the cops after crashing it, not wanting to hit the stray fox in the street. He let his friends escape, taking the blame solely. However, he remembered Hart giving him the medal, which he had around his neck that day, and asked to make a call. The Kingsmen arranged for him to be off the hook, and Harry met him outside the police office. The two talked, and they went to the nearby pub where they ordered drinks. However, the group of punks who's car Eggsy stole came back and tried to intimidate Harry into leaving so they could beat up Eggsy. Instead, Harry locked the front doors and started a brawl, coming out unscratched and with all of the men knocked out. Finishing his drink, he apologized to Eggsy about it, saying that he had some pent up anger after the death of a fellow associate of his. He was about to wipe Eggsy's memories about it when he said he'd keep it secret. Unknown to him, Harry placed a bug on his shoulder, letting him go. At home, Eggsy's stepfather tried to get him to say who was at the pub with him, but true to his word Eggsy did not say anything. Before it'd get too bad, Harry intervened through the bug, telling Eggsy to meet him at the Kingsman tailor shop. On his way out, he had to dodge his stepfather's goons through some parkour tricks. At the tailor shop, Eggsy said that although he didn't know what a tailor was like, he knew that Harry wasn't one. Harry then told him about the Kingsman agency, and seeing potential in him offered to bring him to the mansion for testing. There, Eggsy met with several other candidates, prominently Roxanne Morton, who preferred to be called Roxy, and Charlie. The candidates were put through several tasks and tests by Kingsman agent Merlin, such as skydiving and landing on a target without being noticed, loyalty tests under pressure and shooting a target several kilometers away until the only two who were left were Eggsy and Roxy. During this time, they had to choose a dog to raise, and Eggsy chose a pug, believing that it was a bulldog and that it'd get bigger and naming it J.B. after Jack Bauer. Eggsy was then called by Arthur, the leader of the Kingsmen. They chatted a bit, and he asked him a few questions about his dog before calmly handing him a gun and telling him to shoot it. Though he pointed the gun at J.B., he refused to shoot him, resulting him in failing the Kingsman tests. Roxy became the new Lancelot as Eggsy returned home by taxi, where he found that his mother had been beaten by his stepfather. Stealing the Kingsman taxi, he tried to find his stepfather to beat him up in revenge, but before he could start fighting, the taxi started to drive away by itself, taking him to Harry's home. There, Harry berated him over failing his tests over a dog, revealing to him that the gun was filled with blanks. His own dog lived several years before it died and he had him stuffed. He told Eggsy that he was disappointed, but they never had the time to reconcile, because Harry had to track down Valentine. He left for Kentucky, where his trail brought him, but told Eggsy to stay there and that they'd finish it when he'd return. Through Harry's computer, Eggsy saw the entire fight in the church, Valentine's confession and Harry's death. After witnessing his death, he ran to the Kingsman tailor shop, where he found Arthur. He offered Eggsy a drink, saying that while it was not usual to give non-Kingsmen drinks that he would make an exception. However, Eggsy discovered that Arthur was one of Valentine's converts. Distracting him with a painting, he switched their glasses before drinking. Arthur then revealed that he had put poison in the glass, retrieving the pen that controlled it. As he explained Valentine's plan and why he changed sides, he offered Eggsy a chance to join the "new order" in Harry's memory, to which Eggsy said that he'd prefer to be with Harry. Activating the poison, Arthur started to weaken, when Eggsy revealed that he switched the glasses when they were looking at the painting. In his last moments, Arthur cursed at Eggsy before dying. Eggsy took Arthur's phone to the Kingsman Mansion, where he met with Merlin and Roxy, now a fully-fledged Kingsman agent. The three, not sure who else to trust, put together a plan. With Arthur's phone, Eggsy would infiltrate Valentine's base and pose as him while Roxy would have to destroy one of Valentine's satellites to slow him down. Eggsy and Merlin boarded a plane as Roxy started to blast off in the sky, and before leaving he told her he'd be with her. Eggsy introduced himself to the men at the base as Chester King, Arthur's real name. He infiltrated the party, where he was to find an internet connection for Merlin to enter. He then noticed Prime Minister Morten Lindström on a computer, and set out to introduce himself to the man, knocking him out and accessing the computer. However, after Merlin gained access, Eggsy was discovered by one of the Kingsman candidate washouts, Charlie, who's family had been brought into Valentine's plan. Charlie blew Eggsy's cover, and he was forced to fight his way out as Valentine's guards chased him through the hallways. Just as he made it back, Roxy managed to destroy Valentine's satellite in time for the countdown to finish, momentarily halting his plans. However, a quick call allowed him to piggyback one of his associates' nearby satellites, which reduced the time for his plans to resume and requiring Eggsy to return back and finish off Valentine. However, on his way back he was overwhelmed with guards, and another group was approaching the plane with an AA gun. As Merlin and Eggsy faced what seemed to be their inevitable fate, Eggsy proposed to activate all the computer chips that were planted in the heads of Valentine's men and associates, killing everyone who was part of his plan except Valentine and Gazelle. Before leaving, he found the Princess of Sweden captured who offered him a "bit more" than a kiss if he freed her. As he had to finish Valentine, he said that he had to save the world, to which she said that if he saved the world they'd "do it in the asshole". He ran back to Valentine, who sent Gazelle down to kill him in revenge for all of his friends that he killed. The two fought for a while, but neither managed to hit the other until they leaped at each other and Eggsy used his shoe knife, poisoning her and killing her within seconds. He then took her prosthetic leg and threw it at Valentine, impaling him. Before dying, Valentine asked him if he's going to deliver a witty one-liner before leaving, to which Eggsy mirrored what he said to Harry, that "This ain't that kind of movie, bruv", as Valentine passed away with a smile, saying that it's "perfect". He rushed back to the Princess' cell with two glasses and a bottle of champagne, and after asking Merlin for the code entered the room and closed it behind him. After seeing what was going on in the room, Merlin decided to close the camera in the glasses, leaving the two together. After becoming a full-fledged Kingsman agent, he returned to the pub to get his mother, offering her a better life. However, his stepfather was there and would have none of it, trying to intimidate Eggsy to leave. Instead, he perfectly imitated Harry's first encounter in the bar, repeating his words and locking the door, right down to knocking out his stepfather by flinging a glass in his face. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Gary "Eggsy" Unwin now a Kingsman agent Galahad step out of the Kingsman tailor shop. He is approached by former Kingsman recruit gone rogue Charles Hesketh. He holds a gun at Eggsy and forces him into a Kingsman cab while Charlie's accomplices are close behind them. As they are riding away, Eggsy and Charlie begin to fight. Charlie uses his mechanical arm to try and get at Eggsy while Eggsy tries to use the poison blade in his shoe. Charlie cuts the blade off and it hits the cab driver, killing him. Eggsy causes the cab to crash so that Charlie goes flying through the windshield with his arm getting ripped off. With the help of Merlin, Eggsy takes over the cab and drives away from Charlie's goons. Merlin leads Eggsy to a rendezvous point just as Eggsy launches three missiles to easily take out the goons. Before the police can catch up to Eggsy, he drives the car into the lake and ends up in the sewers. Eggsy tells Merlin he needs to get to a dinner right away, and Merlin says there's a faster exit, but it involves Eggsy jumping into the raw sewage to get out. Seeing no other option, Eggsy jumps in. After he leaves, Charlie's mechanical arm hacks into the cab's computer to get information on every Kingsman agent. Charlie work for Poppy Adams a billionaire drug lord who secretly live in Cambodia which is made to look like a small 1950's town called Poppy Land. Poppy "company" has generated a substantial amount of money in revenue, but her company must be kept secret as her own drugs are hidden in standard recreational drugs like weed, coke, or heroin unknown to the world. Eggsy makes it to his home with his girlfriend, Princess Tilde. She joins Eggsy with his mates Brandon, Liam, and Jamal as it is Brandon's birthday. As Eggsy is set to meet Tilde's parents the next night, he asks his friends to watch his dog, JB. Brandon agrees to do so. The next day, Eggsy meets with the new Arthur and Roxanne Morton, Kingsman agent Lancelot. They debrief the other Kingsmen on Charlie, and how he lost his arm and vocal chords after Eggsy electrocuted the implant he had in his neck the same ones that made everyone's heads explode from his battle with Richmond Valentine. They observe the golden circle tattoo that Charlie has. That night, Eggsy has dinner with Tilde and her parents, the King and Queen of Sweden. Although the King is a bit stuffy toward Eggsy at first, he warms up to him when Eggsy provides spot-on analyses for topics he's questioned on. This is all thanks to Roxy feeding him information through his glasses. Eggsy makes sure to let Roxy know she's the best. Meanwhile, Brandon goes to Eggsy's place to take care of JB. He comes across Eggsy's stash of gadgets and ends up connecting to Eggsy's glasses camera. Eggsy sees Brandon picking up the lighter hand grenade and activating it. Eggsy screams at Brandon to turn it off making it look like he's shouting at the King, and Brandon does so. However, moments later, missiles start coming down on the Kingsman headquarters. Brandon, JB, Roxy, and Arthur are all killed in the ensuing explosions, as are all the Kingsman agents in other areas. Eggsy is alerted to this. Poppy, who orchestrated this attack, celebrates her victory and presents Charlie with a brand new, bigger mechanical arm. Eggsy goes to find the ruins of the Kingsman headquarters. He sees a figure emerging from the darkness, only to see it's Merlin. Both accuse each other of planning the attacks as both survived, but they realize they are both innocent. Merlin brings Eggsy to a vault where they can enact the Doomsday Protocol. All they find is a bottle of whiskey. They decide to drink to the memory of their friends. When they finish the bottle, Eggsy sees a note on the label reading "Distilled in Kentucky", which the K bearing the Kingsman logo. The two figure they must head to Kentucky. In Kentucky, Eggsy and Merlin arrive at a distillery where they are found by Agent Tequila. Thinking they are intruders, Tequila fights both of them until he manages to knock Merlin out and tranquilize Eggsy. When they wake up, Tequila interrogates them, believing they are working for an enemy, despite saying they are Kingsmen. Tequila then reveals to them that they are keeping Harry Hart in a padded room, to the complete shock of Eggsy and Merlin. Tequila threatens to shoot Harry if they don't talk, until Agent Ginger Ale enters and tells Tequila that Eggsy and Merlin's stories check out. Tequila apologizes and allows the two to enter the room to see Harry. When they approach him, however, Harry doesn't remember who they are, nor that he was a Kingsman. Eggsy and Merlin join Tequila and Ginger at the headquarters for their organization, the Statesmen. Ginger explains to the guys that after Harry supposedly died at the hands of Valentine, Ginger and Tequila, arrived at the church where Valentine's super SIM cards were activated to find Harry nearly dead. Using a device called alpha gel, they were able to keep Harry alive using nanomites that repaired the damaged tissue, but also left him with retrograde amnesia. The Kingsmen then meet the head of the Statesmen, Champagne, or Champ. They also meet Agent Whiskey, while Ginger turns out to be the head of tech support like Merlin. The agents are all debriefed on Poppy's organization, The Golden Circle. They learn that Charlie's ex-girlfriend Clara is in contact with him, and that she will be at the Glastonbury Music Festival where they may find her. A strange blue rash appears on Tequila's face, forcing him to sit out of the mission. Eggsy and Whiskey go undercover to the festival to find Clara and plant a tiny condom-shaped tracking device on her. After Whiskey fails to hit on her, Eggsy steps in. The two go to Clara's tent where she wants to have sex with Eggsy. Feeling nervous, Eggsy calls Tilde to see if it's okay with her that he sleeps with Clara for the sake of the mission. Unsurprisingly, Tilde is really not okay with it, and she stops speaking to him. Eggsy tries to turn Clara down until he sees the Golden Circle tattoo on her back. He gets her on the bed and he manages to slip her the tracking device inside her before having sex. With that, he leaves the tent, feeling too guilty to cheat on Tilde. Merlin and Ginger attempt to cure Harry's amnesia by triggering a traumatic memory from his past. They fill his room with water as they did with the Kingsman training, but Harry is terrified and they drain the water before he drowns. Eggsy later brings in a Yorkshire Terrier puppy that resembles Harry's deceased dog Mr. Pickle. Eggsy grabs a gun and acts as if he will shoot the puppy, which effectively triggers Harry's memories and brings him back. With his memories recovered, Harry joins Eggsy, Merlin, and Whiskey in a bar as they look over some new gadgets. Harry is given special glasses since he is missing an eye after getting shot. A redneck then approaches the agents and harasses them to leave. Harry locks up the bar in an attempt to do fight the redneck, but his coordination is off, and he gets knocked down despite getting some good hits in. Whiskey joins the fight by using his lasso and whip gadgets to take out all the rednecks. Moments later, a message from Poppy is broadcast on TV. She reveals that her drug is among all the standard recreational drugs, and she demonstrates its effects using her test subjects. The first stage is the blue rash, followed by mania causing users to dance wildly, before they fall into paralysis, and ultimately suffer a nasty death with their eyes popping and blood pouring from their noses. Poppy does show that she has an antidote, which she uses on Elton John who she has as a prisoner. She demands to the President of the United States that he end the War on Drugs and absolve her and her organization of their crimes once the antidote is given out. Eggsy, Harry, and Whiskey head to Italy where Poppy's factory holding the antidote is so that they can recover some for Tequila, who has since been put in cryostasis after Poppy's broadcast. Eggsy and Whiskey ride a skyway up to the factory where Eggsy manages to swipe a vial of antidote before being spotted by Charlie and Clara. Charlie chases after him, but he and Whiskey get away. However, Charlie messes with the skyway after Eggsy implies he slept with Clara. The skyway car goes down, but Eggsy and Whiskey ride it down a mountain before it crashes into a retirement home. The agents are hiding in their cabin when some of Poppy's henchmen come down and start shooting. Whiskey accidentally knocks the antidote out of Eggsy's hand, shattering it. Whiskey proceeds to go out and kill the henchmen, but Harry becomes skeptical of the man's true intentions. After all the henchmen are killed, Harry shoots Whiskey in the head, accusing him of being in league with Poppy. Eggsy applies the alpha gel to Whiskey's head. Just as they plan to head back up to the factory to get more antidote, Charlie blows it up with Clara inside. The only lead they have is the name of the man who was supposed to pick up the antidote and bring it to Singapore. Eggsy gets a Facetime call from Tilde, only to discover she has the blue rash after smoking a joint, and she is already in the mania stage before becoming paralyzed mid-call. Eggsy tells Tilde he loves her and promises to save her. Meanwhile, The President effectively quarantines every affected citizen, including Fox his Chief of Staff leaving them in containers as some are already succumbing to the effects. Liam has been infected after smoking crystal meth, leaving Jamal worried alongside him. Eggsy, Merlin, and Harry all head to Poppy Land to stop Poppy once and for all. Before they can get closer, Eggsy steps on a land mine. Merlin manages to freeze the trigger briefly, but he pushes Eggsy off and stands in his place. Seeing no way out, Merlin tells Eggsy and Harry to go on ahead without him as Poppy's guards close in on them. The guards see Merlin as he goes out singing his favorite song, "Take Me Home, Country Roads". He steps off the mine, killing himself and the guards while Eggsy and Harry watch. Back at Statesman HQ, Ginger brings Whiskey's memories back by showing him a picture of his deceased wife. Whiskey then tells Ginger to get him a plane so he can meet up with the Kingsman agents. Eggsy and Harry enter Poppy Land and begin fighting her henchmen. Charlie goes out with a briefcase containing the codes to release the antidote. Harry kills the henchmen while Eggsy and Charlie fight. At the same time, Elton manages to kick some ass by fighting Poppy's goons while dressed in a fabulous feathered outfit. Poppy sics her robo-dogs on Harry, and she reprograms them to kill Elton when he tells Poppy to fuck herself. Harry and Elton manage to destroy one robo-dog with a bowling ball. Charlie puts his new arm to good use, but Eggsy still outsmarts him. After hacking the mechanical arm, Eggsy beats Charlie in a one-armed fight. He then tells Charlie the names of all the people who have died because of him, Roxy, Brandon, JB, and Merlin before Eggsy snaps his neck. Harry then outruns the last robo-dog and kills it by pouring molten gold on it. Eggsy and Harry enter the diner to confront Poppy. She refuses to give up the codes until Eggsy sticks her with a needle filled with her tainted heroin. Harry states that Merlin managed to make the drug speed up the process, so she will die faster. Defeated, Poppy gives up the code, "VivaLasVegan" before finally dying. Before Harry can put in the code, he is grabbed by Whiskey's lasso. It turns out Harry was right about Whiskey being a bad guy. However, instead of working for Poppy or the president, Whiskey acts on his vendetta against drug users since his wife was killed in a crossfire when two meth-heads shot up a convenience store. Eggsy and Harry fight Whiskey before they both throw him into the meat grinder. Harry then enters the codes and sends the antidotes out. All of the victims are saved, including Tilde, Tequila, and Liam. Fox manages to have the President impeached and incarcerated for trying to effectively commit genocide. Eggsy and Harry return to Statesman HQ. Champ tells the that they acquired a distillery in Scotland to help rebuild Kingsman HQ. Without an Agent Whiskey, Champ offers the position to the guys since they can't both be Galahad, but Ginger submits her name for consideration. All the Statesmen vote for her acceptance. Eggsy marries Tilde in a royal ceremony. His friends, mother, and Harry are all in attendance. Character traits Eggsy was fiercely loyal, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with jail time. And when his violent stepfather he did not reveal that Harry was in the pub with him. He also cared for animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it also led him to fail the Kingsman tests when he was required to shoot his dog. Relationships * Michelle Unwin - Mother. * Lee Unwin - Father; deceased. * Dean Baker - Stepfather and enemy. * Lucy Baker - Half sister. * Harry Hart - Mentor and close friend. * Merlin - Close friend. * Roxy - Best friend. * Princess Tilde - Wife. * Richmond Valentine - Enemy. * Gazelle - Enemy. * Charlie - Enemy. * Arthur - Ally turned enemy. * Poppy Adams - Enemy. * Jack Daniels - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Vaughn series (3 films) **Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (First appearance) - Taron Egerton **''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' - Taron Egerton **''Kingsman 3'' - Taron Egerton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the comics, Gary Unwin is named Gary London, and Harry Hart is named Jack London, and is his uncle. Gallery ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' Kingsman Eggsy.jpg|Eggsy in his Kingsman suit. eggsy2.jpg flood.jpg|The room Eggsy and the others are in floods flood2.jpeg|Eggsy underwater, looking for an escape recruit.jpg|Harry taking Eggsy through the Kingsman Headquarters kingsmanroom.jpg|Eggsy looking in a room of Kingsman accessories valentinekingsman.jpeg Kingsman-01.jpg pugkingsman.jpg Category:Kingsman characters Category:Kingsman agents Category:Husbands Category:Princes